gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota CELICA Elegant Sports Version (ZZT231) '99
|engine = 2ZZ-GE |displacement = 1796 cc |aspiration = NA |weight = |power = 182 HP |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |drivetrain = }} The Toyota CELICA Elegant Sports Version (ZZT231) '99 is a road car produced by Toyota. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being overshadowed by its SS-II trim equivalent. Colors There are six colors available for this vehicle: * Super White II * Silver Metallic * Black * Super Red V * Super Bright Yellow * Black Mica Color Clear In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The Toyota light sports concept car XYR which made an appearance at the Detroit Motor Show in January 1999 caused a stir with its extremely aggressive style. Although its front bumper and towering GT-style rear wing were not adopted for the Celica, in all other respects it was roughly the same as the XYR. One of the characteristics of the 7th generation Celica, launched in this way, was the quite original style, which first came to our attention in the XYR. This was a product of Toyota's overseas design centre, CALTY, and it was quite an advanced concept. Worthy of mention was the fact that the car length was shorter than that of the previous generation model, and this was mostly due to trimming of the overhang. By doing this the yaw inertial moment was further reduced. Furthermore, the wheelbase was extended, increasing the driving stability. The power unit housed within the short, sharply slanting nose was the engine called the 2ZZ-GE, with heads employing the VVTL-I (Variable Valve Timing and Lift mechanism), tuned by Yamaha and based on the 1ZZ developed for the Vista, which produced figures of 190 ps/18.4 kgm from a displacement of 1.8 litres. Moreover, this engine was not just about performance figures; apart from a 30 kg weight reduction compared with previous units, it also used a front-facing intake/rear facing exhaust layout which took effective performance and response into consideration. The actual feeling also marked the welcome return of a true Toyota masterpiece. Also in the line-up below this model was the 1ZZ-FE engine, which managed to generate 145 ps/17.4 kgm from the same 1.8 litre displacement. The transmissions combined with these engines were a 6-speed manual box and 5-speed AT with Steermatic for the 2ZZ-GE, and 5-speed MT and 4-speed AT in the 1ZZ-GE. In the chassis, the front featured the strut-type suspension carried forward from the previous configuration, while the rear featured a newly-adopted double wishbone setup - a first for Toyota FF cars. Super-struts were employed at the front of the high-grade SS-II model. One featured point was the reduction of the weight to 1,110 kg per car, with a ride approaching that of the Integra Type R.Incorrectly referred as "Integra R" in the game. Furthermore, one of the attractions of the Celica was its plentiful options; if the option packages (called the Elegant Sports Version and Mechanical Sports Version) were fitted, it was possible to create a more individual-looking Celica. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Toyota New Cars Dealership for 22,600 Credits. Pictures File:T2cenl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars